Buzz
Buzz is the Extraterrestrial Being. Member of the Monster Squad. Most People know him as UFO. He currently lives in Area 51. Appearance Buzz appear to be an alien-like creature. It has long fingers and giant head without any eyelid. It has silver skin. It is a genderless creature. Its high intelligent allow him to speak and create many creations. Its blood is green in color and it has not teeth. Background Buzz come from another part of the galaxy and plan to invade the Earth. He build a base on the moon which result a war broke up between him and MIM. The war result in MIM winning. The base in the moon was destroyed and a hole on the moon can be seen. MIM learn some mechanic knowledge from its enemy and moonbots build base on the Advance Technology. Buzz flee to Earth and mix with humans. This result is, the ancient astronaut painting in the cave. Story After Buzz lose the war, his spaceship crash at Roswell which later lead to UFO crash site incident at Roswell. He hid himself among the humans and slowly build up his strength. He invade the part of Dokusensha and build Area 51 as his new base. He clone himself to increase his henchman. At some point of the timeline, he realize his clones need to blend into the human race. He caught some domestic animal for experiment to invade the skin. Buzz's activity to influence the world start to increase. His spaceship spread across the globe to kidnap children. This result on the various UFO sighting and children were kidnapped. He developed a skin uniform from the children's DNA with the help of Dread Doctor. His spaceship also leave marks on where they land such as the crop circle field. All these has make children believe in UFO. Buzz brainwashed most of the people in Dokusensha and develop a moon invasion plan. Before he could launch the plan, the Hunter association decide to stop him. Neil Armstrong is sent to the moon to stop Buzz which later become the first man who step on the moon. Buzz was captured and locked in the America Hunter Headquater. After Phantom released Buzz from the long prison, he start resuming his long hault plan again. Powers and Abilities As an extraterrestrial being, he is very smart and danger in his own way. Clone '- Buzz clone himself into thousand clones. They feel the same and they share their sense. All of them is Buzz and all share the same thought. As long as one is alive, he will never die. '''Tesla Gun '-''' 'His most favourite weapon is the Tesla Gun..He stole this idea when he brainwash Nikola Tesla years ago. '''Research and Creation '- As an high intelligent being, he has many high advance technology. This technology later was shared with Dread Doctor. Human skin allow aliens to walk among humans. Spaceships which can travel in speed of light. Brain wash device which control the Dokunsensha. Surgery laser bed which cut open and keep the subject alive. Clone machine he uses to clone himself. and so on. Relationships Guardian Alliance Guardian Alliance is very wary of him. As part of the Monster Squad, he is on wanted list. '''Hunter Neil Armstrong was the hunter in charge of locking him up in the jail. 'Dokusensha' Bookman family has no idea some of the employee has been brainwashed except Sebastian, but he keep quiet for his own reasons. Dread Doctor Dread Doctor appear to be some form of co-worker with Buzz. Buzz learn some of the chimera fusion technique from them, but seem it as brutal and unrefine. Dread Doctor also seem Buzz's method too high tech. Quotes *Do you believe in UFO? *We are one and one for all! *The moon will soon be ours! Creation Concept Character Created by Jona. All Copyright goes to its original designer. Please do give me comment. Trivia The photo come from Category:Jona19992 Category:Monster Category:Monster Squad Category:Evil Category:No Center Category:Power users Category:Weapon users